


give an inch

by necroglam



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necroglam/pseuds/necroglam
Summary: “Tell me, Tadashi. Why should I even let you have me?”Tadashi knows what Ainosuke wants him to say. He also knows what Ainosuke is likely to do if he doesn’t say it.
Relationships: Kikuchi Tadashi/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	give an inch

“ _Tell_ me, Tadashi,” says Ainosuke, “why should I even let you have me?”

Tadashi knows what Ainosuke wants him to say. He also knows what Ainosuke is likely to do if he doesn’t say it—Ainosuke isn’t above leaving Tadashi here with his wrists bound to the bed frame, like a dog leashed to a post, until he’s decided that Tadashi has learned his lesson.

There is a part of Tadashi that wants to disobey, even if it means neglecting his own arousal. He is starting to grow tired of giving Ainosuke everything he thinks he wants.

Tadashi has borne Ainosuke’s displeasure before. He can do it again. Surely he doesn’t want Ainosuke that badly.

(He does. He always has.)

“Because I want nothing more than to please my master,” he says at last.

The smile that Ainosuke gives him is full of contempt.

“Good,” he says, as he sits astride Tadashi’s lap. “I’m glad you know your place.”


End file.
